Christmas Cheer
by A-Downtonluvr-To-Me
Summary: Modern A/U - Banna Christmas Fluff!


**A/N:** Hey guys, A-Lady-To-Me here. I wanted to join in on the Christmas fic fun and I realize I'm just barely making the Christmas deadline here lol, but I couldn't think of anything to write. Then Downtonluvr and I were talking and this idea popped into my head, and I just had to enter this world again. :) It won't take you long to recognize the story this is an extension of. Hope everyone enjoys it! A very merry Christmas to all of you! xo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Banna, but if I did it would be all kisses and twirls in the stairwell. Awwwwwww!

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"But…"

"The answer is no, and that's final."

Anna could hear a deep sigh coming from the next room. She peeked around the corner and shook her head before finishing up her nightly rituals in the bathroom and shutting off the light.

"That quite enough pouting. We are not getting the children a puppy for Christmas, John. No matter how much you sigh."

He looked at her with his own brand of pleading, puppy dog eyes. Ones that Anna could only find amusing as they were identical to their oldest daughter's.

"But, Anna, they want one so badly. What harm would it do?"

He helped her pull back the duvet and arrange the pillows before climbing into bed.

Anna scoffed, "What harm? John it's hectic enough around here with three children, now you want to add a puppy to the mix? Nice enough for you, you get to leave for work every day. Meanwhile I'm the one who will end up caring for the little thing."

Even in the midst of their heated debate their bodies gravitated towards one another as they made themselves comfortable in their bed.

"Maisy told me as I was tucking her in tonight that all her dreams had come true except one. She got her baby brother and sister, and now all she wants is a puppy. It's really just a way to even up the numbers if you think about it."

Anna laughed as John tried to sway her with what he thought was sound logic. Life certainly had changed for them in the years since their marriage. Thinking they'd missed their chance at parenthood, then being blessed with Maisy who was now a thriving seven year old. Then adopting their sweet Avery, only to find out that they were expecting yet again. They had welcomed their beautiful Zoey the day after John's birthday, much to his delight. And with her birth their little family was complete. Zoey was two now and, aided by her brother, they made quite the troublesome pair. However, Anna and John couldn't have asked for more perfect children. They all had them both wrapped around an individual finger and the love in their home was easily witnessed by anyone who came into contact with them.

The more Anna thought about it the more she supposed a puppy wouldn't be such a bad addition. It couldn't be any more of a mess than the two and four year old she chased around all day. Tightening her hold around her husband's torso, she looked up into his hazel eyes and smiled. His eyes were as full of anticipation as she was sure her children's would be, and she couldn't miss an opportunity to surprise them all, seeing as how they were so rare. Keeping her eyes firm she laid her head on his chest and sighed.

"I'm sorry, love, but my answer is still no. It would just be too much with them still being so little. I hope you understand."

She felt his lips land on the crown of her head with a gentleness she'd always adored.

"Of course, darling. I won't say another word about it, perhaps Maisy will forget in time."

Hiding her mischevious smile in his chest, they both fell into a deep sleep that was only found in the other's arms.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning dawned with the sound of three ecstatic children bounding through the door into their bedroom and proceeding to bounce on the bed until Mummy and Daddy were sufficiently awake. Even Anna, being the least adaptable to mornings, couldn't fault them for their enthusiasm. It was Christmas after all.<p>

"All right, munchkins," John bellowed as he swept all three into his arms, and held them between he and Anna on the bed. "Let us go see what Santa brought you, shall we?"

"Yes!" Maisy, Avery, and Zoey shouted in unison.

Anna beamed as she watched them. This would be the first year that Zoey would really understand what was happening, and watching her hop around with her siblings filled Anna's heart with love.

Paper flew, and shouts of glee bounded through their sitting room as the children tore through the stack of presents that awaited them. John and Anna were curled on the couch, coffee in hand, looking on with smiles on their faces.

When every present had been opened, Maisy came and curled up beside John.

"What is it, peanut? Is there something you didn't like that Santa brought?"

Maisy shook her head, and looked up at him, motioning for him to come down so she could whisper in his ear.

Anna watched as John kept his face very serious until Maisy pulled away and he smiled down at her.

"Well, love, sometimes Santa knows best. Perhaps when you're a bit older, eh?" John replied, and Anna had to fight back a smile.

Maisy shrugged and moved to the floor to join Avery and Zoey as they played with their newest toys.

"Puppy?" Anna looked to John for confirmation as he nodded.

"She'll be alright. Soon she won't even remember with all this other stuff she's gotten." John smiled down at Anna, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Mmm, I'm sure," was Anna's only reply as she pulled herself out of her husband's embrace and set her cup down on the table.

John looked at her curiously, but she simply smiled and left the room.

"Daddy, where Mummy go?" Avery asked, pulling himself into John's lap.

"I'm not sure, little man. Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

A few minutes later Anna entered the room with a large box carefully wrapped and held in her arms.

"I found this while I was in the kitchen. It looks like Santa may have misplaced one of the presents."

The children all jumped up and surrounded her with clapping hands and huge smiles.

John caught her eyes with confusion but Anna simply gave him a wink.

She sat the box down gently and Maisy moved to read the label.

"'To Daddy, Maisy, Avery and Zoey.' Hey, but what about Mummy?"

Anna wrapped her arms around her eldest daughter. "Well with this particular present Santa needed my help picking out just the perfect one, as it's a very special gift for the four of you. Now why don't you open it?"

All three children lifted the lid off the box and Anna watched as their eyes lit up with joy and uninhibited excitement as a small golden retriever puppy popped his head out of the box. Maisy and Avery nearly pounced on the poor puppy and Anna could see Zoey's tiny little hands fighting to gain access to him. Finally, John reached over all the children and pulled the little puppy from his box and held him in his lap.

"Alright we're gonna take turns holding him, so that we don't scare the poor thing." John said gently, before handing the puppy over to Maisy to hold first. He took Zoey into his arms to observe the puppy together and monitor how the children were handling him.

"That baby Mumma?" Zoey asked curiously with a finger pointed at the puppy.

"It is," Anna answered.

"Like me?" Zoey asked again.

"Just like you my little love," John added with a kiss to his youngest daughter's forehead. "So we must be extra careful with the puppy and not drop it or play too rough. It misses it's Mummy. We need to show it lots of love."

"I can do that," Avery chimed in.

"Me too," Zoey said in a higher pitch.

"I will love it forever and ever," Maisy said with her eyes still trained on the puppy.

John placed Zoey down on the floor and he and Anna watched as she toddled over to where Maisy and Avery were playing. The children formed a circle around the puppy who was excitedly running around to all of them, sniffing and getting to know them one by one.

"What's his name, Mummy?" Maisy asked.

"Santa thought he'd leave that for you three to decide. So what do you have in mind?"

The children all looked at the wiggly little puppy and smiled as Maisy called out, "Simba!"

A chorus of yes's rang out from Avery and Zoey, and Anna and John laughed.

"Simba it is." Anna laughed.

Anna tore her eyes away from her sweet babies and saw John looking at her with amazement.

"What made you change your mind?" He finally asked her, his voice holding a touch of laughter as the children's squeals and Simba's playful yelps filled the room.

Anna simply shrugged, "I'm not sure. I suppose after I thought about it, it didn't seem like such a bad idea. Plus since I'm the one who will be home with him all day, I figured I should at least get to pick him out."

Anna eyed her husband and both of them burst into a fit of laughter as she settled back into his arms.

"Fair enough, love," John whispered into her hair. He could already tell she was smitten with the little ball of fur, though he knew she'd never admit it.

"Plus, I so rarely get the chance to surprise you." Anna smiled up at him.

"Yes, I'd say the last time you managed that was a little over two years ago when we found out about a certain little someone joining our family."

Anna and John laughed together.

"Yes, I'd say you're right. What an amazing surprise she was."

"Indeed." John whispered.

They spent the remainder of their Christmas day doing what they so adored doing now, watching their children play, laugh, and be happy. It was everything Anna and John had ever dreamed of and more. Every day was always a different adventure; a treasure that was never to be taken for granted by either of them. They had fought so hard for their precious family, and now they intended to relish in every moment. Every laugh, every smile, every hug and kiss, and now...every bark.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! xoxo<strong>_


End file.
